Talk:Mauler
US Robot Wars Where it says that it was in the US version of Robot Wars, does that mean the original competition that the UK show was based on? If so that should be made clearer. Also, I believe it was called The Mauler in the UK series, so which is the official name? Either way we can easily use both and create a redirect. Christophee (talk) 01:10, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I meant the untelevised version of Robot Wars in the US, hosted by Marc Thorpe. I felt it was important to give that a mention, since Mauler appeared in almost every one of them, and those appearances were a key factor in its fame among the robot community. Can you suggest a better name for this "Robot Wars?" It would help if we could just drop that name wherever we needed, instead of having t explain it on every applicable page. As for the naming thing, there was no "The" in any official reports, so just "Mauler" is the proper term. However, if you want to get really technical, the version entered into the UK series was called "Mauler 2000". RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 01:29, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I'm reading at the moment that its gone by names like Mauler 95 and South Bay Mauler. Never any sign of "The". On another note, we should just call it US Robot Wars, since we always refer to Extreme Warriors as such. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 01:40, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::I have the DVD of the First World Championship and on that it is defintely called "The Mauler". I'll create a redirect but I don't think there's any need to mention it on the page itself. We can just refer to the US competiton as "the original untelevised US version of Robot Wars" or something like that, just to make sure that we distinguish it from Extreme Warriors. Somebody else can probably think of something snappier. Christophee (talk) 01:47, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Another possible safety problem Having watched some Battlebots videos, I managed to find Mauler's fight against Nightmare in Season 1 (it was still Mauler 2000 back then, so it's the same version). In there, after disabling Nightmare, Mauler drove itself into the arena wall. It was then revealed it had to do this in order to stop its weapon from spinning. That may have worked in the Battlebox, but somehow, I don't think that would have worked in the Robot Wars arena...CrashBash (talk) 17:45, July 16, 2013 (UTC) :That's probably why it didn't fight on robot Wars then. Sam (BAZINGA) 17:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ::from what I remember from that fight, there was damage to it that caused it. That had absolutely nothing to do with it's Robot Wars no-show. And I'll tell you why. The bots were not the same. I was there during the international filming (the end of the 2nd week of filming for the 3rd series) and the issue wasn't welds, it wasn't 'safety spindowns', it was the fact that the 6mm lexan that comprised the camera-box protection (and the spectator protection) would not hold up to any substantial piece of debris hit by Mauler (it's KE level was about 4x that of hypnodisc). They'd already had one major accident the week before, and HSE was still hanging around. One of the things that still sticks out in my mind now, 15 1/2 years later, is the commander getting up on the work bench and yelling about getting the wood the crew had promised him (the crew, especially Derek and Matt were renowned for their laziness and lack of effort). Now, how do I know it's a different Mauler? Simple. For 1.0 of Battlebots, I (along with the Suicidal Tendencies, and Golddigger teams) was staying with the Mauler team. When I arrived at their house a week before the event (I had to help setup the arena and pits as well as my during-the-event job of ... entry door safety officer.) they were just getting ready to start the first ever spinup of the new Mauler, having finished it that morning. By the time they'd finished testing, the chisels were 2cm higher and further out (due to centripetal forces) than before its first spin. The Mauler brought to the UK 8 months earlier used smaller motors, and 5lb weights on 12" of chain. Hope that helps some. Ktetch (talk) 07:30, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Naming consistency When mentioned on the wiki, do we want to go with '''Mauler or The Mauler. These are both used across the wiki, and I would like to choose one and only use that one. I am happy to trawl the wiki and make the changes (See Talk:Ming#Ming or Ming The Merciless). Jimlaad43(talk) 13:21, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the robot has always been called 'Mauler', and 'The Mauler' was only used for the First World Championship. I don't really mind which one is used on the relevant pages. Christophee (talk) 14:04, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Rewrite If I may drop my opinions, the introduction is in need of a re-write. It looks rather too cluttered, and also talks too much about the incident in Battlebots against Bigger Brother as if it was the reason why Mauler was disqualified, when it wasn't even that version of Mauler. CrashBash (talk) 23:22, February 24, 2014 (UTC) :I've changed the introduction slightly, is it any better? Sam (BAZINGA) 23:47, February 24, 2014 (UTC) ::It is, but it now makes the section where it DOES mention Bigger Brother look awkward, as there's no introduction. CrashBash (talk) 17:31, February 25, 2014 (UTC) Mauler in Series 3 Ok, Nononsensecapeesh keeps trying to revert bits about this. So, here's what actually happened. The original uk arena was made of 6mm lexan sheets, loosely fit into surrounding framework. It does ok for small splinters, and little bits, but it would fail to stand up to anything substantial. It was kinda known, which is why no spinners were ever picked to go on (hypnodisc wasn't the first UK spinner, it was just the first that had an energy output level and method they felt could be contained in the arena). Second, I'd worked on BattleBots Long Beach a few months before and was very well aquainted with this bot (they're part of the 'bay area group') and watched it close up, in combat (I'm talking <12inches close at times) as part of the arena safety crew. Ok, at the day of the event, I am at the studio. I'm there with my Middleweight, and catching up with my US friends, and helping out teams, and seeing what had gone on in the previous week (our original filming day was the day of the accident, but they didn't tell us until we'd turned up at the studio. The international stuff was on the last day(s) of filming) Now, you have that little 'on camera clip' of Charlie talking to Wally er, I mean Derek about the welding, etc. What it doesn't show is anything after. He was, (If I remember right, this was almost 15 years ago) told he could make some mods to bring the power down, and they'd consider it. He also asked around about 'welding certificate'. For those that don't know, welding certificates require a specially certified welder, and the joints are then usually x-rayed (see ISO 14731). Most certification also invalid once there's any damage to the area, which makes it a bit 'strange' to require when they become invalid straight away. Finally their 'weld concern' was for the chains. Last time I checked, chains don't come with welding certificates. Also, I don't believe ANYONE there had a bot with certified welds. Finally, claims of 'health and safety forms not being filled out' - complete bunk. All paperwork that contestants get, was filled out. they didn't let you unpack your bot otherwise. Here, all the paperwork was done before the bot shipped. Mainly because... mentorn were paying for the shipping, no paperwork, no shipping. The actual reason is that due to the flail placements, and the design of cerberus, and the arena, they were concerned that debris of sufficient mass could be launched into the screens, or into the unprotected area around the arena and bounce onto someone. At this point, BattleBots had started, and many of the teams were in the pits being quite enthusiastic about it (which prompted some additional teams to save up to go). To admit the arena could not contain Mauler would have severely undermined the Robot Wars 'brand', by showing it to be very much 'second tier' in terms of the level of combat (again, 6 months earlier there were lightweights at Battlebots with higher KE levels than Mauler). Seriously, the concerns were of the arena not being able to handle the energy, not the 'safety of the bot'. The larger concern was Cerberus' armour flying, not the flails. That's why, in reality, the concern was 'the robot was too powerful for the arena to contain' rather than 'the robot was deemed to be too dangerous'. It's also why they redesigned the arena. It's something I discussed at length with Charlie when I was staying at his house the following June. so please Nononsensecapeesh - stop changing the facts back into fantasy. K`Tetch, RW UK Middleweight Champ, Battlebots Crewbot Ktetch (talk) 17:42, June 10, 2014 (UTC) :Whilst the write-up is appriciated, insulting people and making rude claims when politeness is so much better doesn't put this in the best of terms. CrashBash (talk) 18:21, June 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Thanks again for the info, Ktech. I don't think he deliberately undid your edits, you two just happened to be editing the page at around the same time, and the versions ended up getting tangled together. And rest assured that anything you write can be recovered even if it gets deleted from the page. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 00:39, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I do have my own talk page guys, and I hardly appreciate being spoken about like this behind my back, it must have been a one-off edit conflict or something because I have never, I repeat NEVER done anything like that to this page. My apologies to Ktech if I have upset him but I can assure everyone on this wiki that I have not done anything that Ktech claims I have done and that is a FACT!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:33, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sorry about my tone, stressful few days, in a bit of a battle with Nominet atm, and came to correct this to cool down, and then my changes kept going 'away'. Every other wiki, if there's been an interim edit, it won't let your edit go through, and you have to then copy your edits to a new page. I assumed wikia was like that too. Sorry. Ktetch (talk) 20:37, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Understood, all I have been doing lately is charting how it fared on Battlebots and the original US Robot Wars, I have never touched a battle table in all the time I have been on this wiki.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:25, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::::that's not what the differences were telling me :-). Anyway. I wish I still had the photos I took at Long Beach (snapped 6x36exp rolls of film, most of them from the arena 'glass'. Alas, Battlebots lost the set of prints I gave them when they moved office between 1.0 and 2.0, and the negatives got severely damaged when I was moving to the US 2 years later :-(. Ktetch (talk) 21:30, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Well I can definitely assure you that I never touched the battle table, simple as that.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:23, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Mauler 5150 Mauler 5150 was a updated and upgraded The Mauler that unbalanced itself against Bigger Brother in Battlebots season 2.0 Which is what it is most famous for. I love Mauler as much as Series 2 Cassius or Firestorm and Biohazard. South Bay Mauler While looking for statboards for the First World Championship, I noticed that the Middleweight South Bay Mauler appears in the pits. Does this mean that perhaps South Bay Mauler was meant to fight in the Middleweight rumble? Or maybe it was there for display reasons (which would have been costly if you think about it) Just a observation. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:18, April 27, 2019 (UTC)